Ride the darkness
by Trigga- happy-Freak
Summary: ginny recives a letter saying that Potter has a girlfriend, her world starts to crumble, after an attept a suicide she's left in draco's care. plz read and review, chapter 9 is now up!
1. a start

'GINNY! Get down those stairs at once, come on girl we'll be late and I doubt that you want to miss the portkey.' Ginny Weasly peered over the banister and saw a pair of horned rimed glasses staring up at her. 'Coming Percy.' She said to her older brother. Fred, George, Ginny and Percy headed out the door and were driven by cars that the ministry lent them to Stoatshed hill, where Percy waited for them to find the portkey. 'Hey Ginny I think I got it!' Fred shouted at her, the red haired girl ran towards her brother- she found it interesting to see what they used for a portkey last time she use one it had been and old boot. This time it was an old tire swing with one hand one the swing and one on her luggage and with a last word from Percy to "Be good" they were off. They were going to camp, not like any other camp; there was no program or leaders and once they were in they couldn't leave for one and a half, there was a qudditch pitch, a potions lab and everything you had the days to your self. There was still 2 months until school started again. When Ginny arrived she went and put her trunk up in the dorm for some reason she had one to herself and it was well furnished. ~*~ Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room for at camp it of course was the best room money could by his parents were still away helping the Dark Lord over the first month of the holidays Draco had realised that he Ginny Weasly was close to Potter he told his father that and his father had mad a bet with him if he got Ginny to hate Potter and turn to the dark side in the time camp was running he would get to have any thing that he wanted. ANYTHING But how? 


	2. a lil more

'Arghhhhhhh!' the screams echoed down the hallway of the girls' dormitory some of the girls poked their heads out of their rooms, only to see a bright pink Ginny Weasly running through the corridors. The red headed twins ran up to their sister each grabbing her by an arm and escorting her to their bedroom.  
  
'My, my Ginny dear, what on earth is wrong?' the twins said with identical grins set on their faces, gleeful grins.  
  
'You both know perfectly well what's wrong you trashed my room!' she screamed at them finally wrenching her arms out of their grip, she glared at them. George came over to her and brushed the sliver tear that was running down Ginny's cheek away.  
  
'Honestly Gin we didn't.' he said in a pleading voice.  
  
'Yeah come on you have to believe us' Fred added on.  
  
'NO! I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!' and with that the red head ran out of there room. It isn't fair they treat me like shit! 'cos they know I wont tell mum and if I do it's all the worst for me! *Thud* Ginny faintly heard the crash but didn't stop to se what or who she had just knocked down. Suddenly a thin bony white hand grabbed her by the shoulder- it was cold to touch and the sharpness made her stop dead.  
  
'Weasly you should look where you're going." a spite filled voice snarled at her. Ginny's tear stained face looked up at him as she turned around.  
  
'Malfoy.' she started but the fight had gone out of her, she hung her head low and walked into room to get a book to read for the day. ' Aren't you going to say sorry to Crabbe for knocking him over Weasel?' Draco shouted after her. Damn it! I am so not good at this being nice thing am I? 


	3. A letter

Ginny was siting in her room tears silently streaming down her face and onto the letter in her hands, she read the letter once again, just to be sure it was true.  
  
'Dear Gin,' it read 'how are your holiday's so far? I hope that you are having fun, we are. Harry, Hermione and I just love seeing Bill again. Anyway Harry met this girl, Sylvia Dumont. They are totally in love, Harry's spending all his time with her and she'll be coming to Hogwarts next year. See you when school starts again, love Ron' Ginny's head fell forwards and the letter slipped from her hands. He'd got himself a girlfriend.  
  
Ginny grabbed her broom from the broom closet that she shared, a nimbus two thousand her parents had given her for her birthday, and she ran outside and got on it. The red head whizzed through the trees at the fastest speed that she could go at heading towards the cliff. Nobody loves me in my family always telling me to go away. she brushed a tear off her face. Or ignoring me, I'd hoped that Harry would have loved me, but no he's gone off with that girl and. and, and life just isn't worth living any more. Ginny stepped of the broom, and walked calmly to the edge and jumped.  
  
'Nooooooo!' the cry echoed from the broom closet that Draco shared with Ginny, 'my practice brooms gone.' Draco suddenly saw the letter covered with tearstains and smiled. So Ginny's got the practice broom, and hates potter 'cause he's gotten himself a girlfriend. HOLY SHIT! She's going to ride the cliff! But the winds. and I can't win the bet if she's dead now can I? Draco grabbed his fire bolt- the latest present form his parents.  
  
He arrived at the edge of the cliff just in time to see Ginny jump. With out thinking he pushed his broom to the limits; it fought against the wind to stop himself from being smashed against the cliffs Draco looked at Ginny.  
  
She was a couple of meters below him, being beaten on the cliffs; they were stained with her blood already. Draco lent flat on his broom and nose-dived towards the girl, he grabbed her robes and with all his might managed to pull her onto the top of the cliff. Dragging the unconscious Weasly into the forest carrying both brooms, Draco came to a sudden stop, as Lucius Malfoy apparated in front of him.  
  
'Draco.' Lucius said to his son.  
  
'Father.' Draco said as he nodded towards his paternal figure. Lucius looked and Ginny, and then back to Draco.  
  
'What did you do to her boy? I did not ask for you to kill her.'  
  
'She jumped, I merely got her back.'  
  
'Very well then son, do you want to take her to the manor?'  
  
'Yes father.' 


	4. Coma

The room was silent there was only the pale flickering of the candles for light. The door creaked open and a house elf scurried in carrying a pile of sheets and put them in a chest, and left, the elf didn't pay any attention to the girl in the four-poster bed, all the elves had been told not to by master Draco, as they were to call him. The girl was in a coma and had been for a week now, and she had to recover. Draco was fractious at the moment as it was, but if she died.  
  
Ginny stirred, it seemed to her as if she was enveloped in thick fog and that the fog was holding her down with unrelenting pressure even when she struggled and tried to get through, but then after what seemed like years of her trying to get through there was a gap and she could come up onto the next level. The next level should have brought happiness but it only gave her pain.  
  
'Is the girl in the right wing spare bedroom awake yet elf?' Draco demanded, as the elf shook it head he sighed and headed towards the room. Lucius had done all that he could for the girl but the healing process would still take a month if she woke up.  
  
'Weasel wake up..' He whispered to the girl ' Weasel wake the fuck up.' He said in a firmer voice as if trying to obey his commands the girl stirred but didn't wake up.  
  
'Master Draco, sir.' a quiet house elf said ' sir, she needs more of the potion applied to her wounds do you want to apply it again today?' he nodded and took the potion out of the elves hands.  
  
The fog was lighter now less dense and the pain was there, Ginny remembered why she'd jumped and let out a sigh. To Draco it seemed that the sigh was so loud that it made his ears hurt, he lent back in his lounge chair.  
  
Ginny kept coming upwards through the fog, her breath quickened as if the effort was a physical one, and not mental. Her eyelids flickered and slowly opened and for the first time Ginny wondered where she was, and why she was alive.  
  
'Weasel.' the cold vindictive voice stung her ears making her wince. She blinked again her eyes focusing, she saw the blonde staring at her his blue eyes locked onto hers. Then she remembered whom he was and that she hated him.  
  
'Malfoy? Where am I?' she asked him while struggling to sit up. Draco lent towards her and helped her to sit up.  
  
'Weasel, you are in the Malfoy manor.' He said. 'Now tell me, why did you throw your self off a cliff?' Ginny turned her face away from him hating his bitter words.  
  
'I.I, I didn't want to live anymore, there.was nothing to live for.' The tears ran silently down her cheeks, falling onto the soft white cotton sheets.  
  
Draco looked awkwardly at her, and then took her gently into his lap. He put his arms around her to stop her from wriggling out of his grip. Ginny stopped trying to struggle when she realised that he was to strong and that she had no chance when she was in such a bad shape. She lent back against him tired from the fight- and cried herself to sleep. 


	5. tears after bedtime

The boy lent back in the armchair facing the orange flames, he was tired Ginny had slept on him for five hours before he'd dared to put her back on the bed. She was still suicidal, and that frightened him, it had been hard enough to get her alive again, and her body could no longer take the abuse that she'd been giving it for the last two years. She was thin and Draco guessed that she was bulimic. Draco put his head in his hands. His head hurt with the worry that she might die and that she might die good.  
  
He woke to the sounds of whimpering and crying coming form up the hallway, Draco quickly got to his feet brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes and ran towards the room Ginny was in. As he opened the door he froze. Ginny was sitting in the middle of the floor, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Weasley, what's the matter?' he asked the trembling girl, she looked up at him.  
  
'I.I want to die. I need to die goddamnit! I have no reason to live; he love's some body else. So what is the reason for my pathetic life? There was no reason, and if there was, it was only to be tortured and bullied by others, used by Tom Riddle because I was weak, I could have died then, I was meant to die then, but *he* had to save me. Malfoy why did you give my back life again?' Draco was stunned, he didn't answer Ginny's question he just ran over to the trembling girl, picked her up and carried her to his room where he put her onto his bed, she tried to get up but he slapped her back down.  
  
'Weasel, I got you back from almost dead, and I will not have you hurting your self again, stay on that bed and drink this.' He snarled at her then he handed her some muggle spirits. Ginny tried not to drink it but Draco forced it down her throat and made her sleep, he himself after charming her so that she could not leave the room, went to sleep on the couch. 


	6. wrists

Ginny bowed her head to Draco, as he entered the room. he'd bruised her when he'd delivered that slap.  
  
'Weasel, I ne.' Draco started.  
  
'Malfoy, I'm sorry; I've just caused you more trouble.' She sighed and looked down at her feet. The world started to spin, around and around Ginny felt sick, and just had time to wonder why the ground was coming towards her at an alarming rate.  
  
Draco rushed over to the girl on the floor and picked her up as he did so the sleeve of her robes slipped and Draco saw what Ginny had meant, the pale girl had cut her wrists. He quickly got out his wand and sealed the cuts. Ginny stirred on his bed. Draco frowned at her; he had to explain something to her. Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco smiling at her, she attempted to speak but he put one of his fingers to her lips, she ignored that and spoke any way.  
  
'Malfoy. why won't you let me die?' she asked him.  
  
'Little Weasel, you're in my house and I have just saved your life for the second time.'  
  
'Uh-huh, have you told my family where I am?' she said to him, Draco grinned at her.  
  
'Of course I have, they didn't want you to come back home until the end of your fourth year, and everything that you own is at my house.' He smirked at her. Ginny blinked back tears, her family was abandoning her? Why didn't they want her? The tears started to poor down her face, she leaned over and sank her head into a pillow on the bed not wanting draco to see her cry tears of shame.  
  
'Let me die.' She pleaded with him, ' I am nothing.'  
  
'Wretch, do you know what you owe me for saving your life?' he asked her.  
  
'N.no, I don't but.what ever it is.of mine you can.have it.' She said between sobs. Draco grabbed her in his arms and pulled her once again onto his lap, this time he soothed her with words, and coaxed her into sleep.  
  
'Done little weasel, you're mine now.' 


	7. dreams

Draco looked at the 'bed' that the Weasly women had brought in for Ginny; it was pathetic to say the least there were pieces of wood with holes in and it was painted an orange colour. He then moved onto inspecting her wardrobe, it was worse than the bed! There was nothing the even resembled being made in the last 30 years.  
  
'Little weasel are you awake yet?' the girl looked up at him with sleep filled eyes and nodded.  
  
'Here are some of your things,' he handed her the least moth eaten robe. 'Put this on, and then, try to walk.' Draco said to her, Ginny was so weak she couldn't even put the robe on by herself and they both blushed profoundly when Draco had to help her.  
  
Ginny then stood up with the help of Draco, and lent forward to take a step, she wobbled but managed to stay up right clinging onto Draco's arm for support, she then moved one of her legs, but her leg couldn't take her weight and she fell. She looked up at Draco with scared eyes, and saw a pair of equally scared eyes looking back at her.  
  
'Why can't I walk? Why the Fuck can't I walk!' she asked him her brown eyes filling up with tears.  
  
'The bones were broken in fifteen places fragments of them were missing, nothing more can be done by any one human!' he ran his hands through his hair. Draco stooped over to pick Ginny up and patted her cheek soothingly. As he placed her back on the bed she whimpered.  
  
'Malfoy, don't go. Please Malfoy,' she pleaded with him. 'They come when you're gone, please.' The tears leaked down her face. Draco walked back over to the bed and wiped the tears away with a finger. He then kissed her on the cheek and left the room.  
  
*There'll be no lasting effects.. l-a-s-t-i-n-g effects. Weasel. Sylvia Dumont. Hogwarts. Voldermort. Fifteen places. Suicide. End of fourth term. You have to believe us. In love. Malfoy. Death. Broken. Walking. *  
  
The memories flooded back to Ginny as she lay on Draco's bed sobbing into the sheets.  
  
'Ginny, come on Ginny.' Arthur Weasley said to his daughter opening his arms for a hug. She turned away from him and started running.  
  
'What's wrong honey? Come here for a hug.' She turned to look back at him, the hot tears running down her face.  
  
' What's the matter gin? Come on honey come give your father a hug.' Ginny kept on running away from him not wanting to go back towards him, towards her normal life.  
  
She saw a dark corner and started to run towards it as she entered the darkness she found her self-hugging someone.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and found her staring into the light blue eyes of Draco Malfoy; she hugged him and rested her head against his chest.  
  
'Don't let him come back.' 


	8. Lots Of Very Excitement

*'Stupid girl, how could you get hoodwinked by you-know-who? You've shamed the family girl. And through a diary! A diary! What did we tell you over and over again?'  
  
'Ginny come on that mess won't clean it self up, then could you start on Fred and George's?'  
  
'Caldron bottoms Ginny, listen to this and tell me if you think that its ok.'  
  
'Come on Ginny keep up.'  
  
'Ginny go away.'  
  
'Buzz of Ginny'  
  
'Not now kiddo, not enough time.'  
  
'Go away girl! We don't want you here.'  
  
'Away, away, buzz of, girl, cauldron bottoms, a diary.'*  
  
Ginny screamed, the sound echoed through out the hallway, waking all that were there. Draco rose from his position on the couch and started to run, as he reached the door Ginny's room he stopped out side the door to listen.  
  
'It wasn't my fault, I had no chance against him, he killed most of the wizarding population, he, he knew me and I got to know him. He was nice.. Not my fault.' At this Draco opened the door, only to see Ginny pulling herself into the corner of the bed, shaking as if a man with a knife was threatening her.  
  
Draco ran over to the girl, she turned to look at him; there was a wild fear in her eyes like she was alone in a world and being blamed for something that she hadn't done. Draco knelt next to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I know it's not your fault weasel, believe me, I know.' She blinked at him the world coming into focus again and she realised that he was looking at her, with -what was it- pity, nobody had looked at her with pity, after two years ago. He moved her over towards him as he sat on the bed, and kissed her fore head reassuringly, Ginny rased her hand and put it on Draco's neck pulling him towards her, he lent forwards and she kissed him on the lips.  
  
'Thank you Draco, thanks.' And as she said that she smiled. Draco pulled the doona over both of them up tho their chests. Ginny snuggled in resting her head on Draco's chest. In minutes she was asleep, Draco put his arm around the girl's shoulders, after he made sure that she was sleeping deeply he followed suit. 


	9. Wheelchair

'Draco Malfoy. what the hell are you doing in bed with that girl?' Lucius whispered in his ear.  
  
' What the hell.father?' Draco said as he slid out from underneath Ginny. 'We need to talk. Ginny needs help she can't walk.'  
  
'That has it's benefits. Means that she wont be leaving here in a hurry.' Lucius said to Draco giving him a sly grin.  
  
'She wont any way. Her mother brought all of her things over and she doesn't want Ginny back until the end of the year, and possibly not even then.' Draco said, with a sly grin on his face.  
  
'You *told *her this?' her asked, a look of amusement crossing his face.  
  
Draco nodded. ' She tried to commit suicide, and she's been having nightmares. She needs some way to get around, or she's never going to get herself back. Can you do something or at the very least get her some way of moving on her own?'  
  
'Draco you sound like you actually love this kid.'  
  
'Just doing what I had to do to keep her alive.'  
  
'Sure you are Draco, I'll use a muggle wheelchair to move her around and. someone might come.'  
  
'Thanks father.' Draco said the relief showing in his eyes, it then turned to amazement as he watched his father "create" a wheelchair.  
  
Somewhere in a hospital  
  
*Thump*  
  
'Nurse! Nurse! My Wheelchairs Gone, NURSE!'  
  
'It can't have just disappeared, you were sitting in it.'  
  
'Well it did!' 


End file.
